Culpable
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Draco no tenía perdón, de eso no había duda. Pero al final... ¿Quién de los dos es el de la verdadera culpa?. One-shot, DM/HP, slash, humor.


- ... diálogos

**ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ** cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Culpable**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_

∞ **Genero**: Slash, one-shot, romance¿humor? Se supone xD

∞ **Parejas: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Es claro que Harry Potter y su maravilloso mundo no es mío y nunca lo será, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling quien al parecer se le fue un poco el norte cuando escribió el ultimo libro. Escribo esto por entretención y no espero ganarme nada, porque no me pagan ¿Quién iba a pagarme por hacer esto¡Obvio¡Nadie!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CuLpAbLe**_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, 

_**Culpable**_: Aplicase a aquel a quien se pueda echar o se echa una culpa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**D**raco no tenía perdón, de eso no había duda.

Cuando comenzaron con su... "estable" relación el año pasado, Harry se había asegurado completamente de poner ciertas cosas claras cuando se dieron cuenta que lo _suyo_ no parecía ser algo pasajero. Sin embargo pese a los intentos del joven gryffindor, Draco los olvidó completamente, lo que nos llevaba a la situación actual: Harry estaba tan molesto que no quería escuchar ni hablar de Malfoy, ah, porque el príncipe slytherin pasó de ser "Draco-mi-irresistible-novio" a "Malfoy-ese-maldito-estúpido".

Todos en Gryffindor se habían mantenido al margen, principalmente porque Harry había demostrado que cuando se trataba de Draco, el chico que vivió tomaba ciertas actitudes... Err... "_bipolares_" que ameritaban que cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino se abstuviera siquiera de querer inmiscuirse. 

Así que actualmente los únicos que habían tenido que verse envueltos en esa "pelea" -y no por interés propio en realidad- eran Hermione y Ron. Quienes cabía decir que no estaban del todo felices por verse en semejante situación. Aquella semana había resultado ser todo un espectáculo para casi todos los integrantes de las Cuatro Casas.

El lunes por la mañana, Draco se había acercado con su impecable túnica de slytherin, brillantes zapatos, camisa bien planchada y su corbata perfectamente anudada, a la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaba Harry. Haciendo a un lado a Seamus de un empujón, el rubio ojigris se sentó a lado de su _novio_, ex-novio -según lo que Harry estaba diciendo- y dio la impresión de que estaba allí para hablar de forma civilizada. Sin embargo, Harry se hizo un poco hacia atrás y tomó su copa con zumo de calabaza para después tirárselo en plena cara al heredero Malfoy, poniéndose luego tranquilamente de pie, alejándose como si no hubiese pasado nada. Un estrepitoso coro de risas vino después, aunque se calló abruptamente cuando Draco levantó la vista y le mandó una "pequeña" maldición a un Ravenclaw que tuvo la mala suerte de estar parado cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor, y además, de estarse riendo también. 

El martes después de la practica de Quidditch de Gryffindor, todo el equipo ya había bajado y se dirigía hacia las duchas, cuando Draco Malfoy hizo su aparición, teniendo como respaldo a Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y hasta a Pansy Parkinson y a Millicent Bulstrode, casi hasta daba la impresión de que había tratado de formar su propio equipo de quidditch, obviamente Draco no iba a presentarse allí solo -teniendo en cuenta que Harry tenía a su disposición a un grupito de gryffindor's que estarían dispuestos a atacar con o sin una orden-. El rubio pidió de cierta forma hasta cortes, hablar con Harry, a lo que él respondió que en aquel momento tenía que irse a bañar. Draco cometió entonces el error de decirle que no le importaba si estaba hecho un asco, que de igual forma era capaz de soportarlo para hablar con él. Harry sonrió aunque se notaba que era una sonrisa mucho más que fingida, y miró casi analíticamente al rubio.

- _Habla con tu mano_ -dijo Harry entonces- _Te resultara muy entretenido, te lo aseguro_.

Y seguidamente, el ojiverde partió siendo seguido de sus compañeros de equipo, quienes no se molestaron en ocultar la diversión y la burla de sus rostros. 

El miércoles durante la clase de Transformaciones, mientras Harry escuchaba -o hacía como que escuchaba- las explicaciones de McGonagall, una figurilla de papel con forma de pájaro aterrizó en su pupitre. La abrió con un gesto de fastidio y luego de leerla, volvió a doblarla de la misma forma en la que llegó a él, y seguidamente le dio un sopló. La pajarita de papel voló esta vez y aterrizó en la mesa de Dean Thomas, Dean entonces la abrió y leyó el contenido volteando de forma desconcertada, así que Harry se limitó a llamar su atención y señalar después a Draco. Justo ese momento escogió la profesora para voltear y mirar claramente el intercambio, así que se acercó a donde había quedado la pajarita y la tomó, dándose el lujo de leerla en voz alta. Así que los alumnos de Slytherin y de Gryffindor pudieron escuchar algo que sonó más o menos como: "_Sé que te estas muriendo por mí, gryffindor imbécil, deja ya de hacerte el difícil_".

- ¿Me puede decir que significa esto, señor Thomas? -había preguntado McGonagall-.

- _Es de Malfoy_ -respondió entonces Dean- _Y yo estaba por decirle que no me interesan los bastardos arrogantes. _

Nuevamente se escucharon un montón de risas, que finalmente fueron calladas por la profesora, quien se dio el lujo de bajarle diez puntos a cada casa. 

El jueves asombrosamente Draco no pareció interesado en lo más mínimo de siquiera mirar a Harry, lo que levantó una que otra murmuración entre el resto de los alumnos, que ya se esperaban escuchar algún chisme que tuviese a Draco y Harry como principales actores.

El viernes Harry recibió una gran caja de chocolates de los más caros que Hogsmeade tenía, y era de conocer publico que el ojiverde tenía un delirio por el chocolate que muchos creían seguramente fue empezado por Remus Lupin. Sin embargo no pareció muy entusiasmado con el "misterioso" regalo, y abrió la caja mirando los muy finos chocolates que como estuviese decidiendo que hacer con ellos, hasta que finalmente tomó uno y se lo arrojó suavemente a Ron golpeando su pelirroja cabeza. Ron respondió automáticamente tomando un chocolate de la caja y arrojándoselo de vuelta, pero Harry lo esquivó y este terminó dándole a Lavender. Pronto, entre risas y gritos, los chocolates terminaron siendo usados como proyectiles en una guerra que acabó cuando Severus Snape les bajó treinta puntos por su infantil y bastante incorrecto comportamiento. 

El sábado, Harry se perdió de vista así que nadie pudo disfrutar de ningún espectáculo que tuviese que ver con él y con el rubio Malfoy, aunque pocos extrañaron el entretenimiento, ya que la mayoría se encontraba disfrutando de la salida del fin de semana.

Para cuando llegó el domingo, Draco ya no tenía ni una pizca de paciencia y la amabilidad se había ido al demonio. Así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad acorraló a Harry en un despejado pasillo y lo metió con increíble brusquedad a un aula vacía, cerrando después la puerta con un encantamiento. A pesar del rostro iracundo del rubio, Harry no se sintió ni una pizca intimidado. 

- Eres un cabrón completo, Potter -escupió Draco- Debería partirte la cara.

- Te gusta demasiado esta cara para hacerlo -Harry sonrió con demasiada inocencia- ¿Ya tuviste suficiente, Draco?

- ¿Qué si ya tuve suficiente¡He sido la maldita burla de todo el colegio, como mínimo mereces que te castre. 

- Te dolería demasiado esa perdida como para hacerlo, acéptalo. 

Draco no respondió, pero Harry no necesitó que lo hiciera ya que el rubio lo tomó fuertemente por los hombros antes de plantarle un beso hambriento, abriendo la boca lo que automáticamente hizo que el moreno lo imitara, así, pronto dos lenguas se encontraron entrelazándose, mientras las salivas se mezclaban con familiaridad. 

Harry no era exigente al extremo, claro que no. Soportaba a Draco junto con su narcisismo, que se metiera con sus amigos, que hiciera trampa en los partidos que jugaban juntos, que se las arreglara para sabotear a Gryffindor y hacerlo perder puntos, soportaba también que coqueteara con Blaise Zabini -siempre y cuando no pasara de un tonto coqueteo, porque de otra forma sería Draco el castrado-, que se metiera con su ropa, que se burlara de sus gafas y un sinfín de cosas más, todo porque Harry era un alma simple y tolerante. Ah, pero existían esas pocas cosas que el chico Potter definitivamente no permitiría, cosas que le había advertido oportunamente a Draco... pero era obvio que el rubio las desestimó demasiado. Una de esas ínfimas cosas pequeñas e insignificantes era que bajó ningún concepto Harry iba a permitir que Draco lo culpase si no lo merecía. Algo sencillo y casi hasta tonto, pero que el ojiverde se tomaba muy a pecho después de haber vivido casi la mayoría de su vida cargando con culpas que no le correspondían.

Resultaba ser que hacía dos semanas a Draco se le ocurrió el brillante plan de sabotear al completo la poción de Ron, lo que conllevó a que esa clase de pociones fuese un desastre, y que Snape terminase cubierto de una sustancia de un dudoso color naranja chillón, que hizo le saliera un salpullido y le bajase una cuantiosa cantidad de puntos a Gryffindor, y que castigara a Ron y a Harry -que en ese momento estaban haciendo equipo- durante todas las tardes de la semana entera. Cuando llegó el viernes, Draco estaba más que enojado por la ausencia de su amante-rival-novio, lo cual llevó a una absurda pelea que desembocó con el rubio diciendo que el que no se vieran era _culpa_ de Harry y sus estupideces.

¿Resultado? Harry había estallado en un maravilloso desplante de indignación, y luego de recordarle a Draco una de sus reglas de oro, había añadido además que todo era por causa del rubio y sus estupideces para hacer trampa referente a la Copa de las Casas.

Todo era culpa _de_ Draco.

Y Draco lo entendió cuando luego de dos días de total indiferencia, había acudido al moreno con un remedo de disculpa que en lugar de ayudarlo terminó por hacer que el Gryffindor quisiera molerlo a punta de maldiciones. Sin encontrar mejor salida, Draco dijo entonces que para demostrar su "arrepentimiento" haría lo que quisiera. Harry lo pensó aceptándolo después, lo que se ganó una sonrisa bonachona del ojiplateado y la pregunta de -"¿Y qué es lo que pedirá tu blando corazón de león?"-, el pelinegro sonrió entonces recordándole lo cerca que había estado de quedar en Slytherin. Momentos después a Draco se le borró la sonrisa, cuando su _amorcito_ le pidió que hiciera algo bochornoso por él durante al menos cinco días de la siguiente semana, y no en privado ¡Que va, tenía que haber alguien que lo constara. El rubio se fue entonces echando humo por los oídos y un par de maldiciones para el moreno. Harry supo que pidió demasiado ¡Más que demasiado¡Había pedido lo imposible¿Un Malfoy ridiculizándose, primero Dumbledore dejaba su obsesión por los caramelos. Su opinión cambio entonces cuando Draco se presentó el lunes en la mañana, sentándose a su lado. El ojiverde estaba tenía la certeza de que Draco simplemente iba a probar una vez más con sus "disculpas", pero que no creía que Harry pudiese meter un poco de vergüenza de por medio, así que Potter probó suerte y arrojó su jugo en la cara de su novio... bueno, ex-novio, como el mismo lo estaba llamando. Se espero que Draco reaccionara violentamente, que le gritase cosas horribles, o que sencillamente cortara de raíz su relación... pero Draco no lo hizo. Y así continuaron los días hasta que llegaron a ese en específico.

- Merlín -jadeó Harry, separándose del Draco y acunando el aristocrático rostro en sus manos- Me amas... realmente debes amarme para haber soportado todo esto. 

- Claro que te amo, estúpido de porquería -respondió con una mueca de desagrado- Y eso que aun me falta un día para obtener tu-oh-tan-preciada benignidad. 

- Olvídalo -se abrazó al Slytherin con fuerza- Ahora creo que yo soy él que merece que lo obliguen a humillarse y de paso a arrastrarse por el piso... me pase ¿Cierto?

- Más de lo que te imaginas -Draco rió maliciosamente- Pero desde que dejó de importarme lo que piensen de mí y mande al diablo a todo el mundo mágico, creo que aguantarte todo esto no fue nada en realidad.

- No hablaras en serio.

- Lo hago... me ha servido perfectamente como entrenamiento para cuando tenga que decirle a mi padre de frente que estoy contigo¿Tienes idea de todos los howler que me ha mandado y he tenido que desviar desde que se enteró, afortunadamente luego de esto, tener que soportarlo a él será un juego de niños. 

- Me alegró de que lo tomes así -dijo, sinceramente aliviado- ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto?

- ¿Qué?

- El sexo de reconciliación. 

Draco lo miro entonces, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo prometedoramente, aunque pronto la sonrisa se tornó perversa.

- Oh, no sabes lo que te espera entonces, Potter.

Draco deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del moreno, apretando ligeramente, mientras que con su otra mano sacaba su varita convenientemente colocada para un alcance inmediato.

- Te vas a arrepentir mucho de tus cabronas de esta semana... yo no necesito de un publico para cobrar mis venganzas ¿Sabes?... 

Cuando el pelinegro sintió como sus manos repentinamente se cerraban más sobre Draco, mientras escuchaba un familiar "clic", supo que el rubio estaba hablando en serio tan pronto movió sus manos ahora atadas, por lo que Harry sabía perfectamente que se trataban de un par de esposas mágicas.

- ¡Te juro que vas a desear haber sido el maldito culpable desde el principio! -aseguró Draco, sonriendo de una forma que haría sentir escalofríos a cualquiera- Sí que lo harás.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¿Y esto de donde salió? Ah, verán, hace como no sé cuantos años (XD) por allí escribí en un fanfic mío un montón de palabras que mi personaje principal estaba buscando en un diccionario. Muuucho tiempo después (hasta los días presentes) me he dado cuenta de que hay un montón de gente que escribe esas cosas de los vicios. Así que me dije que yo también quería hacer lindos one-shotcitos sólo por el gusto de hacerlos, pero como me niego a que alguien me diga de que debo hacerlos o que palabras usar, rescate las palabras de ese fanfic mío y decidí usarlas para mi pequeño proyecto, y ya que la mayoría de ellas tienen el significado que saque del diccionario para ponerlas en aquel capitulo, considere que eso también podría usarlo en estos chibi-oneshot. Pero no se preocupen, no pienso hacerlos todos de Harry Potter xD los distribuiré en otros fandom donde también escribo, así que no se aburrirán de verme a cada rato. Además, las palabras ni siquiera son 30, miserablemente llegan a 26 me parece, jajaja.

Bien, si alguien llegó a leer esto y además se tomó la enorme molestia de dejarme un review, se lo agradeceré sin duda alguna. Hay que ser honestos y decir que los review son desde luego un incentivo para quienes escribimos ¿A poco no?. Bien ¡Nos veremos por allí¡Gracias por leer!

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **_"Una mentira que te haga feliz vale más que una verdad que te amargue la vida_" ------**»**


End file.
